lucernefandomcom-20200216-history
House Urnet
' House Urnet' is a large Gothic House located in the Kingdom of Bolten and dominating the town of Braeverburg. House Urnet is one of the Great Houses of the Kingdom of Bolten and one of the most powerful houses in the entire Kingdom due to the existence of large silver mines east of Braeverburg. House Urnet has gained a reputation as being cruel and uncaring to those beneath them, and this became very poignent during the sacking of Jeutenburg when they left a large part of their forces in Jeutenburg and raped and pillaged the town. House Urnet has the words "The Bonds of the Steel" and this is due to the fact that they have gained so much wealth on the backs of their mines. House Urnet would make its name in the founding of Braeverburg where they would destroy several of the other rising houses of the area in order to take complete control of the area. They would fight against the rise of House Bolten, but they would be defeated on the field of battle and their heirs taken prisoner in order to maintain their loyalty. Yohn Urnet is promised the lands of House Pree and control of Ranhold by Ramsey Bolten during the lead up to the Bolten Invasion of the Divine Lands and in return he would place his support completely behind Ramsey abandoning Domeric Bolten who was the husband of his niece. When the Kingdom of Bolten rose to aggression against Koenisburg, Grandlen, and Jeutenburg it was House Urnet that provided a huge amount of the forces for the initial attack on Jeutenburg. Wandolf Urnet would lead the ambushing forces inside Jeutenburg and would personally open the gates to the waiting forces outside. House Urnet from this point on stopped adhering to normal terms of conflict and unleashed their forces into the city burning and pillaging seemingly everything in their path. Losing one of their members to rebels (or so they believed) caused them to remain in heavy numbers in the burning town instead of travelling westward towards Koenisburg. Fighting in the city they would capture many artifacts and treasures of Jeutenburg and this became their main purpose beside killing those rebels in the city. During the third chapter of Westros they are heavily besieged in Jeutenburg and are slowly being eaten away by the vengeful rebels and surrounding armies. While most blood members of the family escaped the siege several remain in the city including the heir of House Urnet and a large chunk of their forces. History Early History House Urnet would make its name in the founding of Braeverburg where they would destroy several of the other rising houses of the area in order to take complete control of the area. They would fight against the rise of House Bolten, but they would be defeated on the field of battle and their heirs taken prisoner in order to maintain their loyalty. 'First Bolten-Lucerne War' Main Article : First Bolten-Lucerne War Noteable Members Family Members * † Aigulf Urnet. Died of sickness ** † Gerlinda Urnet. Died of sickness ***Yohn Urnet **** † Megga Urnet. Murdered by Melessa Flayed *****Theomore Urnet ******Adella Urnet *******Yohn Urnet II. *******Dacia Urnet *******Floria Urnet *****Salei Urnet (Salei Tallhart) ******Benfred Tallhart *******Brandon Tallhart II. *******Ashana Tallhart ***** † Paxtor Urnet. Killed in the Fall of Karhold ****** Selara Urnet ******* Rickard Urnet ******* Catelyn Urnet *****Tyta Urnet *****Alice Urnet ****Uknown Woman *****Melessa Flayed ***** † Liane Flayed. Killed in the Fall of Karhold *****Poncel Flayed *** † Gunthor Urnet. Killed during the Sack of Jeutenburg **** † Gracia Urnet. Commited Suicide ***** † Edwyne Urnet. Killed during the Battle of Green Creek ****** Cerwyn Bolten *****Ella Urnet ****** † Domeric Bolten. Murdered by Ramsay Bolten ******* † Theodoric Bolten. Murdered by Ramsay Bolten *******Isa Bolten ***Hygon Urnet **** † Emly Urnet. Commited Suicide ***** † Dennis Urnet. Killed during the Battle of Whispering Woods *****Tristan Urnet ******Melesa Urnet *******Valarr Urnet *******Ronwald Urnet *******Marsei Urnet *****Harla Urnet *****Brooke Urnet ***** † Garik Urnet. Killed during the Battle of Green Creek *****Manfred Urnet Other Noteables Vassal Houses House Tallhart See Also : House Tallhart ' House Tallhart' is a large Gothic House located inside the Kingdom of Bolten, and making their seat within Torhen's Castle from which they control the riverbed east of Braeverburg. House Tallhart is the vassal of House Urnet, and they have been this way since the Urnet's, and Karstarks stormed their lands and killed the Tallhart's former masters and made them theirs. Their arms show three green sentinel trees, over a brown field of which shows their view of their home lands in Torhen's Castle. The members of House Tallhart have no family words, but under the Wild Hares Benfred Tallhart has coined the words "Proud and Free", and he has coined this due to his hatred of the Urnet's and the Bolten's. House Tallhart first entered a power position under the Kingdom of the Starke's and during this time they were famous for their hunting skills. Following the departure of the Starke's and the rise of the Kingdom of Bolten the members of House Tallhart fell in behind House Vollestar of whom was an honorable Starke loyalist house that had survived the purges by the Boltens. They remained this way until the Urnet's, and Karstarks destroyed the lands of the Vollestar's and forced House Tallhart to become a vassal of House Urnet. House Urnet would raise an army during the initial assault on the Divine Lands, and this army led by Lord Helman Tallhart was a powerful force within the overall army, and it fell in beside the forces loyal to Domeric Bolten. Helman Tallhart would take part in the sacking of Jeutenburg, but despite discovering that Daryn Hornwood had not murdered the Banners he would not release this information and moved alongside the main army westward. While the armies were away Benfred Tallhart would found the Wild Hares and from this would begin to silently create his own military force inside the lands of House Tallhart. Category:Houses in Europe Category:Houses in Bolten Category:Goths Category:Houses in Westros